Plasma is used in a number of industrial manufacturing applications, such as semiconductors, displays, solar technologies, and lighting. The plasma is applied to a substrate, which is processed one or more ways, including but not limited to plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, plasma etching, plasma surface treatment, and ion implantation. The substrate may vary in length, thickness, and width. The substrate may also be treated with an activated precursor, which prepares the substrate for a particular application of plasma. A number of the applications of plasma processing use a static mode, where the substrate sits stationary in the processing chamber while the plasma is applied.